


My Love For You Is Emerald Green

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne's romantic relationship with Niles isn't everything that she hoped it would be and she wants to make a bigger commitment. With Frasier's help, she's about to do something that she's never imagined herself doing before in the hopes of finding true love and forever happiness. . ***SUSPENDED***





	My Love For You Is Emerald Green

She gasped when she saw him, and he had the same reaction as they stared at one another in disbelief. But it only took seconds for them to run into each other's arms. With tears of joy and relief they held each other close, neither of them wanting to let go. But reluctantly, she drew back and looked into his eyes. He was even more handsome than she remembered. How was that possible?

Her hands cradled his face and she kissed him softly, again and again. "I-I thought I'd never see you again."

"I felt the same way." The kiss he pressed against her lips made her feel as though she could fly and she held him tighter.

"I love you…" She breathed, her mouth never leaving his. "I love you so much. I don't ever want to be apart from you again."

He took her hand and slowly bent down on one knee, staring up at her. The sight made her gasp and she started him in disbelief. Was this really and truly happening?

"I don't want to be apart from you ever again. So I'm asking you now… Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! She cried, throwing her arms around him. "Of course I'll marry you!"

They kissed passionately, as the scene faded to black and the music swelled. It was the most beautiful sight imaginable.

The credits had barely begun to roll when Daphne reached for the box of Kleenex that sat on the coffee table. She pulled the warm blanket closer to her body and sighed, watching the credits float gently to the top of the screen, disappearing line by line.

The front door opened and she looked up to see Frasier enter his apartment, a smile on his face. "Oh, Frasier… I didn't expect you home so soon."

"Ah, well it was a slow day at the radio and believe it or not, the station manager seemed to be feeling generous and agreed to cut the show short today. Normally I would have felt guilty about it, for I'm sure that somewhere out there in Seattle there's a lost soul who just needs someone to talk to, but in all honestly I'm happy to have some time to myself for a change. I-" The credits were still rolling when he glanced at the screen. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were watching something."

She grabbed a Kleenex from the box and blotted her eyes. "It's all right. It's just me favorite movie; or one of my favorites anyway. I have so many. But this one…" She sighed as her heart fluttered. "The ending gets to me every time. They were kept apart for the longest time and when they finally reunited, he asked her to marry him.

It's the most romantic thing I've ever seen!"

Frasier smiled. "Yes, I can see why. Certainly a lovely story. But to be quite honest, I thought you'd be out with Niles tonight. Isn't your anniversary coming up soon?"

When Daphne burst into tears, Frasier's smile disappeared and he sat down on the sofa beside her, his gentle arm around her shoulders.

"Daphne, I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No…. You didn't."

"Then what is it?"

"It's Niles…" She said after a long silence.

"Well, what happened? I thought you two were very happy. Niles certainly seems to think so."

"I am happy." She replied, finding it hard to smile. "I'm the happiest woman in the-." Her voice broke even further and she collapsed against Frasier's shoulder.

"Daphne, it's okay… everything will be okay." He said. God bless him, his voice was so soothing, but today she needed more than words of comfort.

"No... It won't!" She replied.

"Daphne, what's wrong? What's happened? Did you and Niles have a fight?"

"No…"

"Then I don't understand…"

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Oh Frasier, what's wrong with me?" She sobbed.

"Why would you ask such a question? There's nothing wrong with you, Daphne. You're wonderful. Niles absolutely adores you, Dad loves you and I love you."

She kissed Frasier's cheek and smiled. "Thank you. But I'm not sure if Niles loves me enough."

"I've never seen a man love anyone more."

"I know, but…"

"What is it? Daphne, you can talk to me and I promise you that it will remain between us."

"I just…"

"Yes?"

"I just… Oh, why can't I be happy too, like the couple in the movie? They're engaged and they'll be able to spend their whole lives together!"

Frasier nodded. "Ah, I see..."

"You do?"

"You want a commitment."

"Yes." She said softly. "I-I mean I know that we haven't been a couple for very long; barely a year and we promised that we wouldn't rush into anything, but I can't stop thinking about what it would be like if Niles proposed to me. I can picture the whole thing in my head."

"Daphne, have you talked to Niles about this?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid that if I bring up the subject of marriage, he'll be offended and he might not want be with me anymore."

"I can assure you that will never happen." Frasier said.

"How can you possibly know that, Frasier? Don't tell me you're psychic!"

Frasier chuckled again. "No, you're right. I'm not. But I think you should tell Niles how you're feeling."

"What if he gets angry? What if he says it's too soon? He's been through two marriages already, and I don't want to-"

"Daphne listen to me, it's never wrong to follow your heart. And you never know. Niles just might just surprise you. My little brother is full of surprises and he waited a long time for this relationship to happen."

Daphne sighed. "I know. I'll always feel guilty for not realizing how he felt about me sooner, but I hate this… I just… I think about him all the time; especially while he's working and I can't see him. And even after we've spent several days together, I'm always such mess when we have to say goodbye. You'd think that he was getting on a train to go across the country instead of into his car to drive across town to The Montana! I want to be with him… so badly, but… proposing? I wouldn't know what to say! How would I even-."

A slow grin formed on Frasier's face. "I don't want to pry in your relationship with Niles, but if you want I'd be happy to talk to Niles, perhaps-."

"NO!" She shouted, louder than intended. "I-I mean.. No, please. Don't. It's all right, Frasier. I can wait. Marriage isn't something to rush into, isn't that right?"

"Well that's true, but let me ask you this. Have you thought about asking him to marry you?"

Her mouth fell open and she couldn't' believe what she was hearing. "What?"

"This is the twenty first century and-."

"No, I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, because… The man is the one who is supposed to do the asking. Who ever heard of a woman proposing to a man?"

"There's a tradition in Ireland where on Leap Day, women are allowed to ask men to marry them."

She shook her head in protest but her heart protested back. "No... I can't possibly-."

"Do you love Niles?"

She nodded. brushing away the tears that slid down her cheeks. "Yes, I do, Frasier. I love Niles very much."

"Then just follow your heart. It will tell you what to do."

"But how will I go about it? It's not like I've ever proposed to anyone before. I don't…"

"Don't worry; I'll help you."

"But-"

"Trust me Daphne; we can make this proposal something that you and Niles will never forget. So what do you say we get started?"

Daphne hugged Frasier tightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Frasier, thank you so much."


End file.
